


Youth, Troye Sivan.

by behappy



Series: Song-Based Fics [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experience, Underage Drinking, cross-faded!Jace, drunk!Alec, drunk!Clary, high!Izzy, tipsy!Magnus, underage!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink forts, disco roller skates, and impromptu tongue piercings aren't things that Alec's used to.</p><p>Or, the one where Magnus and Alec are too drunk to realize that skating while under the influence is the dumbest thing ever, but they do it together and that's what counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth, Troye Sivan.

        The dimly lit street is oddly still. The sixteen-year-old briefly wonders if he's at the right address because the only sign of life is the strobe lights peering out the house's windows and the soft pound of music escaping the home.  
  
        As he approaches the house, locking his car doors behind him, Alec begins to think he really is at the wrong house.  
  
        " _It'll be a small get together._ " The elder had told him.  
  
        " _You always say that, then it's actually a rave._ " Alec complained, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck.  
  
        Magnus tucked a slip of ripped line paper into his back pocket. " _Just come to this address. It'll be fun, I promise._ "  
  
        And as he's let into the home by an African American girl, Alec thinks her name is Catarina, with corn rolls, he sees his friends scattered in all these different themed rooms filled with smoke. Alec must get a contact high because he's suddenly feeling alright; maybe even alive.  
  
        "Alec!" His brother's girlfriend hugs him around his neck, kissing his cheek. He feels her red lipstick on his cheek. "C'mon, let's get you a drink."  
  
        "Oh, okay." Alec lets himself be dragged to the kitchen solely lit by Christmas lights.  
  
        He rubs the red makeup off his skin. "Where's Magnus?"  
  
        Clary shrugs. "Probably in the tent. What do you want? Vodka or tequila?"  
  
        "Um, vodka?" Alec feels helpless as a line of shots are poured and Clary gestures for him to go at it. "All of them?"  
  
        "You're late. You need to catch up." She giggles.  
  
        He hadn't realized how drunk she is until now. "Okay."  
  
        He downs the first two with a sour face, then the next three with complete dissatisfaction. "Where's my boyfriend?"  
  
        "Tent in the bedroom." Clary answers, like it's normal for there to be a tent in a house, walking away to the room with the electric ball.  
  
        "Okay, than--" She's gone before he can even finish thanking her, her black heels clicking against the wooden floor.  
  
        Alec sees her with his brother, who looks either too high or too drunk (maybe both) to register Alec's face. He continues down the hall, feeling the vodka simmer in his stomach like butterflies when he sees Magnus. He finds the room with the pink tent, more like a fort, and watches his boyfriend lay in the pile of stuffed animals for a while before leaning down and crawling towards him.  
  
        "Alexander." Magnus purrs, eyes shining against the white lights hanging from the tops of the fort. "I'm  _pleasantly_  surprised that you're here."  
  
        Alec hums. He lays next to the young man, head resting on a pile of Care bears.  
  
        "I've had quite a bit to drink," The eighteen-year-old informs, hand meeting Alec's and gripping their pinkies together. "So forgive me if things get too...  _nasty_."  
  
        Alec, finding his mind clouded, only laughs. "What makes you think I wouldn't want that?"  
  
        "We're in a pink fort with teddy bears." Magnus replies. "You would deem yourself a disgrace for soiling such an innocent place."  
  
        Alec shrugs, free hand rubbing his bubbling stomach. "I guess."  
  
        "Catarina, remind me to introduce her to you later on, sure does know how to plan a get together." Magnus tells, Alec hanging onto every word. "Ragnor thought no one was gonna show, but sure of enough, your band of merry misfits showed and so did our little circle."  
  
        "I'm feeling pretty drunk." Alec blurts after Magnus finishes his blab of words.  
  
        "How much did you drink?" Magnus questions with a smile, leaning on his elbow to look at his boyfriend.  
  
        "Clary made a line of shots for me." Alec grins. "Isn't she nice?"  
  
        "The nicest."  
  
        "I can't believe I used to hate her." Alec frowns at himself, eyes trained on the lights hanging above them.  
  
        "I can't believe you used to be in love with your brother."  
  
        " _Adopted_  brother." Alec corrects, hating the sound of  _Magnus_  implying incest. Or anyone for that matter.  
  
        Magnus rolls his eyes, which Alec doesn't see. "Same thing, darling."  
  
        "Whatever."  
  
        Magnus sees his boyfriend pout, his pink lips jutting out. A part of him wants to lean down and kiss him, and he goes to do so.  
  
        "Malec!" Both boys look up at the person, seeing a grinning Isabelle. "Alec, I didn't think you would show!"  
  
        "She's really high." Magnus murmurs into his boyfriend's ear, eliciting a giggle from Alec.  
  
        "That tickled." Alec laughs, rubbing his ear.  
  
        "Wait," Magnus heaves himself up. "Did you call him Malec?"  
  
        Izzy rolls her eyes. "I call you guys 'Malec'. It's your ship name."  
  
        "Ship name." Alec repeats slowly.  
  
        She nods, pulling Alec up. "C'mon, you have to come see the garage. It's like a disco."  
  
        "I'll get there eventually." Alec promises. "I just wanna lay down. With my boyfriend."  
  
        "Yeah, lay down with Magnus." Isabelle corrects. "And do the dirty."  
  
        Alec lets out a whine.  
  
        "Come on, Alexander, she's right. If it were up to us, we'd be here all night."  
  
        Isabelle strides off to her boyfriend, Simon, which makes Alec blanch. He's never been fond of the kid. But, with the help of both boys, Magnus and Alec make it to the garage where the strobe lights are flashing and bodies dancing around on roller skates. Alec gets into a pair, Magnus watching him the whole time.  
  
        "Let me help you up." Magnus holds out his ring-clad hands, the soft skin meeting Alec's rough skin. "Come on. Up, up, up."  
  
        With struggle, Alec manages to get up onto his feet. A sober thought passes through his mind for a second:  _Maybe I'm too drunk for this_. It passes so fast that he doesn't even process it before turning to his boyfriend with a grin on his face.  
  
        "C'mon, Mags, put on some skates."  
  
        The sound of EDM music is beating through the medium-sized garage. Alec sways to the music, rolling slowly and almost falling.  
  
        "Darling, darling." Magnus gets up, rolling towards his boyfriend and taking his hand. "Be careful, would you? Your mother already holds a special distaste for me and you breaking something under my watch would make it even worse."  
  
        Alec only rolls his eyes, getting as close to Magnus as he can until their skates hit each other. "Can we just skate and forget my irritating mother?"  
  
        "I'm starting to like drunk Alec. You would never talk badly of your mother if you were sober."  
  
        Alec gives Magnus' hand a squeeze. "Shut up and skate with me."  
  
        With their hands intertwined, the two roll around the empty garage. Lights are everywhere, melody beating wildly as the couple does circles.  
  
        Alec and Magnus seem to find it extremely difficult to keep their balance with the amount of alcohol in their system, but it doesn't stop them from trying. That is, until they fall into the pool fully clothed.  
  
        Magnus is the first to come up for air. He begins to laugh and toss around in the water to look for his Alec, but finds that he hasn't come up yet. Magnus realizes Alec had fallen into the deep end and the skates are too heavy to kick.  
  
        "Alec!" Magnus strips off the skates like his life depends on it and, if he's being honest, his life does. Alec is his life.  
  
        Without a care of his makeup and heavy clothes, Magnus dives down. He finds Alec tangled in the pool cleaner pipe and unties the shoes. He feels like time is passing too slowly, but he gets them to the surface soon enough. Alec is gasping for air as they swim to the shallow end of the pool where Magnus had ended up. Magnus has a strong feeling both of them are wildly sober after that.  
  
        "Oh, darling." Magnus holds Alec's face in his hands. "Are you okay?"  
  
        Alec is breathing deeply, unable to answer.  
  
        "I came up and you weren't there with me, Alexander." Magnus kisses both of Alec's cheeks. "How about we never skate again?"  
  
        Alec nods.  
  
        Minutes later, they sit on the concrete outside of the pool in nothing but their soaked boxers.  
  
        "Are you alright?" Magnus questions, leaning into his boyfriend.  
  
        Alec's picking at his boxers, the black cloth already rubbing him wrong. "Fine. Just tired. And cold."  
  
        Both almost snap their necks at the loud cheering coming from inside. They hurry in, wet feet pattering against the wooden floor. They find all of their friends surrounding a drunk Catarina, who looks as if she's about to let Isabelle pierce her tongue.  
  
        "Oh, dear." Magnus hides his face in Alec's neck.  
          
        "She's gonna regret this in the morning." Alec comments, watching Isabelle heat the sewing needle with a lighter they had most likely used to smoke from the bong not even a foot away from them.  
  
        "At least she's too drunk to feel too much of it." Magnus mumbles into Alec's bare skin, peeking one eye open.  
  
        Alec shakes his head. "I can't watch this."  
  
        "How about we check out the electric ball?"  
  
        "Or maybe we could get some clothes from my car."  
  
        Magnus nods. "I like that idea better, except for the fact that I have to wear your bland clothing."

  
        "I stole a pair of your clothes, Mags." Alec rolls his eyes, taking Magnus' hand.  
  
        He finds his keys where he left them in the kitchen and mourns the clear vision he has now that they're both sober.  
  
        "What's wrong?"  
  
        Alec shrugs. "Being drunk felt good."  
          
        Alec unlocks the car, grabbing the bag of clothes from the trunk of his car.  
  
        "I even grabbed a pair of your boxers."  
  
        Magnus grabs his clothes, almost gagging. "Purple with red? Alec,  _come on_."  
  
        "Everyone's too gone to notice."  
          
        In the background, the couple hears the crowd gasp and Catarina scream.  
  
        "True." Magnus turns away, slipping his wet boxers down his legs. "But  _I'll_  notice, Alexander."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes, back turned to his boyfriend, too. "Just get dressed. I need a drink."  
          
        "Yes, yes. We'll get you a drink." Magnus waves his hand, pulling his silk blouse over his head.  
  
        Magnus sighs. "My hair's ruined, my makeup unsalvagable."  
  
        "You look fine, Mags." Alec slips the sweats up his legs. "You always look good."  
  
        They both face each other, Alec shirtless and Magnus without pants.  
  
        Magnus sighs, leaning against the closed trunk. "You flatter me, darling, but I look like actual feces."  
  
        Alec places one hand on each side of the car, trapping Magnus. "You look like you saved me from drowning."  
  
        Magnus rests a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, the other resting at the base of Alec's neck.  
          
        "I was terrified for my life. Because... You're my life."  
  
        Alec's confused expression disappears, voice softening. "Magnus."  
  
        Magnus pulls him close, eyes fluttering shut. His fingers push Alec's face closer to his until their lips meet for the first time that night.  
  
        "I'm tired." Alec whispers after they pull away.  
  
        "Come now, Alexander. The night is still young. And so are we." Magnus plays with the hair on the back of Alec's neck. "We have to live while we're in the days of our youth."  
  
        They stare at each other so intensely that the world around them seems to freeze.  
  
        "My youth is yours."  
  
[Moments later, their little bubble is popped by a distraught Isabelle rushing Catarina out of the house insisting that she needs to go to the hospital. Magnus ends up driving and Alec ends up watching his boyfriend lecture for young girls about their stupid actions. That's when Alec decides that he's happy.]

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first song of a series of tics based off of songs and the music videos for the songs.


End file.
